Gabriel
thumb|Detalle de la Anunciación (1501) de Pinturicchio, donde se muestra a Gabriel.Gabriel (Hebreo: גַּבְרִיאֵל Gavri'el "Dios es mi fuerza", Griego bíblico: Γαβριήλ, Gabriel; Amharic, Geez y Tigrinya: ገብርኤል, Árabe: جبريل or جبرائيل Jibril o Jibra'il), en las religiones abrahámicas, es un ángel que suele servir como mensajero de Dios. Gabriel es mencionado tanto en el Antiguo como Nuevo Testamento de la Biblia. En el Antiguo Testamento, se le aparece al profeta Daniel, explicándole sus visiones (Daniel 8:15–26, 9:21–27). En el Evangelio de Lucas, Gabriel se le aparece a Zacarías y a la virgen María, prediciendo los nacimientos de Juan el bautista y Jesús, respectivamente (Lucas 1:11-38). En el Libro de Daniel, es mencionado como "el hombre Gabriel", mientras que en el Evangelio de Lucas, Gabriel es mencionado como "un ángel del Señor" (Lucas 1:11). Gabriel no es llamado arcángel en la Biblia, sino que es llamado así en fuentes del periodo intertestamentario como el Libro de Enoc. En las iglesias católicas romanas, ortodoxas y anglicanas, los arcángeles Miguel, Rafael y Gabriel también son referidos como santos. En el Islam, Gabriel es considerado un arcángel cuyo Dios se cree que envió con revelaciones a varios profetas, incluyendo Mahoma. El capítulo 96 del Corán, El coágulo, es considerado por los musulmanes como el primer capítulo revelado por Gabriel a Mahoma. Para los adventistas del séptimo día, el ángel Gabriel era el profeta Noé, y Miguel el arcángel era el profeta Adán en sus ministerios mortales. Judaísmo thumb Los rabinos judíos interpretaron el "hombre en lino" como Gabriel en el Libro de Daniel y el Libro de Ezequiel. En el Libro de Daniel, Gabriel es responsable de interpretar las visiones de Daniel. La principal función de Gabriel en Daniel es la de revelador, una función que continúa en la literatura posterior. En el Libro de Ezequiel, Gabriel se considera el ángel que fue enviado a destruir Jerusalén. Según la Enciclopedia Judía, Gabriel toma la forma de un hombre, y se sitúa en la mano izquierda de Dios. Shimon ben Lakish (Palestina Siria, siglo III) concluyó que los nombres angelicales de Miguel, Rafael y Gabriel vinieron del exilio babilónico (Gen. Rab. 48:9). En la Cábala, Gabriel es identificado con el Sefirot de Yesod. Gabriel también tiene una función importante como uno de los arcángeles de Dios en la literatura cabalística. Allí, Gabriel es representado como trabajando junto a Miguel en la corte de Dios. Gabriel no debe ser rezado ya que solo Dios responde las oraciones y envía a Gabriel como su agente. Según la mitología judía, en el Jardín del Edén había un árbol de la vida o "árbol de almas" que florece y produce nuevas almas, que caen al Guf, la Tesorería de Almas. Gabriel alcanza la tesorería y toma la primera alma que sale de su mano. Entonces Laila, ángel de la concepción, vigila el embrión hasta que nace. Literatura intertestamentaria El periodo intertestamentario (aproximadamente 200 a.C. - 50 d.C.) produjo mucha literatura, gran parte con visión apocalíptica. Los nombres y rangos de los ángeles y demonios se expandieron ampliamente, y cada uno tenía deberes particulares y estados ante Dios. he intertestamental period (roughly 200 BCE – 50 CE) produced a wealth of literature, much of it having an apocalyptic orientation. The names and ranks of angels and devils were greatly expanded, and each had particular duties and status before God. En 1 Enoc 9:1–3, Gabriel, junto con Miguel, Uriel y Sariel, "vieron mucha sangre derramándose en la tierra" (9:1) y oyeron las almas de los hombres gritar: "Traed nuestra causa al Altísimo" (9:3). En 1 Enoc 10:1, la la respuesta vino de "el Altísimo, el Santo y Grande" que envió los agentes, incluyendo Gabriel: Gabriel es el quinto de los cinco ángeles que mantienen la vigilancia: "Gabriel; otro de los santos ángeles, encargado del paraíso, las serpientes y los querubines;" (1 Enoc 20:7). Cuando Enoc preguntó quienes eran las cuatro figuras que había visto: "Me dijo: "El primero, el misericordioso y muy paciente, es Miguel; el segundo, que está encargado de las enfermedades y de todas las heridas de los hijos de los hombres, es Rafael; el tercero, que está encargado de todos los poderes, es Gabriel; el cuarto, que está encargado de la esperanza de quienes heredarán la vida eterna, es llamado Sariel." (Enoc 40:9). Cristianismo Antiguo Testamento El ángel Gabriel es mencionado en Daniel 8:16-26 y 9:20-27. Gabriel, "quien parecía como un hombre" (Dan. 8:15), interpreta las visiones de Daniel, y Daniel "estaba aterrorizado y cayó prostrado" (Dan. 8:17). Gabriel le habla a Daniel mientras está en un profundo sueño, y Daniel está cansado y enfermo durante días tras estar con Gabriel (Dan. 8:27). En el capítulo 9, versos 20-21, Gabriel se le aparece de nuevo mientras rezaba, dándole percepción y comprensión en una respuesta a una oración (Dan. 9:20-27). Nuevo Testamento thumb|Arcángel Gabriel. Un fresco de la catedral Tsalenjikha Cathedral por Cyrus Emanuel Eugenicus. Siglo XIV. Primero, en cuanto a Juan el bautista, se le aparece a su padre Zacarías, un sacerdote de la casa de Abías (Lucas 1:5-7), cuya esposa estéril Elisabet era de las hijas de Aaron, mientras él atendía el templo: Tras completar su semana de ministrado, Zacarías volvió a su casa en Hebrón y su esposa Elizabet concibió. Tras haber completado ella "cinco meses" (Lucas 1:21-25) De gestación, se vuelve a mencionar a Gabriel: thumb|Gabriel en la puerta sur del diácono del iconostasio en la catedral de Hajdúdorog, Hungría. Gabriel solo aparece nombrado en estos dos pasajes de Lucas. En el primero, el ángel se identifica a sí mismo como Gabriel, pero en el segundo es Lucas quien lo identifica como tal. Los únicos ángeles adicionales nombrados en el Nuevo Testamento son Miguel el arcángel (Judas 1:8) y Abadón (Apocalipsis 9:11). Gabriel no es llamado arcángel en la Biblia. Se advierte expresamente a los creyentes de no venerar a los ángeles (Colosenses 2:18-19 y Apocalipsis 19:10). Cuerno de Gabriel El tropo de Gabriel soplando una trompeta para indicar el regreso del Señor a la Tierra es especialmente familiar en el espiritual negro. Sin embargo, aunque la Biblia menciona una trompeta precediendo la resurrección de los muertos, nunca se especifica si Gabriel es el trompetero. Distintos pasajes afirman cosas distintas: los ángeles del Hijo del Hombre (Mateo 24:31); la voz del Hijo del Dios (Juan 5:25-29); la trompeta de Dios (I Tesalonicenses 4:16); siete ángeles sonando en una serie de estallidos (Apocalipsis 8-11); o simplemente "sonará una trompeta" (I Corintios 14-52). En tradiciones relacionadas, Gabriel tampoco es identificado como el trompetero. En el judaísmo, las trompetas son importantes, y parecen ser tocadas por el propio Dios, o a veces Miguel. En el zoroastrismo, no hay trompetero en el juicio final. En la tradición islámica, es Israfil quien toca la trompeta, aunque no es mencionado en el Corán. Los padres de la iglesia cristiana no mencionan a Gabriel como el trompetero. La primera identificación conocida de Gabriel como trompetero viene del tratado breve de John Wycliffe en 1382, De Ecclesiæ Dominio. En el año 1455, en el arte armenio, hay una ilustración en un manuscrito armenio mostrando a Gabriel sonando como trompetero mientras los muertos salen de sus tumbas. Dos siglos después, Gabriel es identificado como el trompetero en Paraíso perdido (1667) de John Milton. |John Milton - Paraíso perdido}} Posteriormente, el cuerno de Gabriel es omnipresentes en los espirituales negros, pero no está clara como la idea bizantina inspiró a Milton y a los espirituales, aunque probablemente tenga un origen común. El cuerno de Gabriel también aparece en Los ojos de Texas (1903) donde anuncia el rapto. En la obra de Marc Connelly inspirada en los espirituales, The Green Pastures (1930), Gabriel tiene su querida trompeta siempre con él, y el Señor le advierte de no tocarla demasiado pronto. Cuatro años despés "Sopla, Gabriel, sopla" fue introducido por Ethel Merman en Anything Goes (1934) de Cole Porter. Días festivos thumb|Icono de Gabriel, Bizantino, ca. 1387–1395 (Galería Tretyakov) La fiesta de San Gabriel fue incluída por primera vez en el calendario romano general en 1921 para la celebración del 24 de marzo. En 1969, se transfirió al 29 de septiembre para celebrarlo junto a San Miguel y San Rafael. La iglesia de Inglaterra también ha adoptado esta fecha, llamándola Michaelmas. La iglesia ortodoxa oriental y aquellas iglesias católicas apostólicas ortodoxas que siguen el rito bizantino celebran esta festividad el 8 de noviembre (para aquellas iglesias que siguen el calendario tradicional juliano, el 8 de noviembre cae actualmente el 21 de noviembre en el calendario gregoriano moderno, una diferencia de 13 días). La iglesia ortodoxa lo conmemora, no solo en la fiesta de noviembre, sino también el otros dos días: el 26 de marzo en la "Sinaxis del arcángel Gabriel" y celebra su papel en la anunciación. El 13 de julio también es conocido como "Sinaxis del arcángel Gabriel", celebrando todas las apariciones y milagros atribuidos a Gabriel durante la historia. La fiesta fue establecido por primera vez en el monte Athos cuando, en el siglo IX, durante el reinado del emperador Basilio II y la emperatriz Constantina Porfirogéneta y mientras Nicolas II era patriarca de Constantinopla, el arcángel apareció en una celda cerca de Karyés, donde escribió con su dedo en una tablilla de piedra el himno de Theotokos, "Es realmente digno declararte...". La iglesia etiope celebra esta festividad el 28 de diciembre, con un considerable número de creyentes haciendo un peregrinaje a una iglesia dedicada a "San Gabriel" en Kulubi ese día. Además, Gabriel es el santo patrón de los mensajeros, aquellos que trabajan para la radiodifusión y telecomunicaciones como la radio y la televisión, carteros, clérigos, diplomáticos y coleccionistas de sellos. Enseñanzas de la iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días En la teología de los santos de los últimos días, se cree que Gabriel vivió una vida mortal como el profeta Noé. Los dos son considerados el mismo individuo; Noé siendo el nombre mortal y Gabriel siendo su nombre celestial. Islam thumb|Representación islámica medieval del arcángel Gabriel del manuscrito árabe Las maravillas de la creación y las rarezas de la existencia (siglo XIV). Gabriel (Árabe: جبريل, Jibrīl o جبرائيل Jibrāʾīl) es venerado como un arcángel y el ángel de la revelación en el Islam. Al igual que la Biblia muestra a Gabriel como mensajero divino enviado a Daniel, María y Zacarías, la tradición islámica sostiene que Gabriel fue enviado a numerosos profetas preislámicos con revelación y mandamientos divinos, incluyendo Adán, a quien los musulmanes creen que fue consolado por Gabriel poco tiempo después de la caída del hombre. Según la creencia musulmana, Dios reveló el Corán al profeta islámico Mahoma a través del ángel Gabriel y el capítulo 53 texto describe al ángel sin nombrarlo, en un pasaje que los comentaristas islámicos han interpretado inequívocamente como mención a Gabriel. El pasaje en cuestión, 53:4-11, dice Gabriel también es nombrado numerosas veces en el Corán, como por ejemplo en 2:97 y 66:4. En 2:92-96, el Corán menciona a Gabriel junto con MIguel, que también es venerado como un ángel exaltado en el Islam. En la tradición musulmana, Gabriel es considerado uno de los principales arcángeles. La exégesis narra que Mahoma vio a Gabriel en su esplendor angelical completo solo dos veces, la primera vez cuando recibió su primera revelación. Los musulmanes también veneran a Gabriel por varios sucesos históricos anteriores a la primera revelación. Los musulmanes creen que Gabriel fue el ángel que informó a Zacarías del nacimiento de Juan así como a María del futuro nacimiento de Jesús, y que Gabriel fue uno de los tres ángeles que antes habían informado a Abraham del nacimiento de Isaac. Todos estos sucesos también se pueden encontrar en el Corán. Gabriel también hace una famosa aparición en el hadith de Gabriel, donde cuestiona a Mahoma en los principios básicos del Islam. Bahaísmo El bahaísmo ve a Gabriel como un mensajero de Dios que envió mensajes a Mahoma. Es mencionado en el Kitáb-i-Íqán, la principal obra teológica del bahaísmo. Arte, entretenimiento y medios thumb|La anunciación, Henry Ossawa Tanner (1898) Los ángeles son descritos como espíritus puros. La ausencia de forma definida permite a los artistas libertad artística para representarlos. Amelia R. Brown hace comparaciones en la iconografía bizantina entre las representaciones de ángeles y las convenciones usadas para representar a eunucos de la corta. Principalmente del Caucaso, tendían a tener ojos, piel y pelo claros; y aquellos "castrados en la infancia desarrollaron una estructura esquelética distintiva, carecían de musculatura masculina completa, vello corporal y barbas...". Como oficiales, vestirían una túnica blanca decorada con oro. Brown sugiere que "los artistas bizantinos dibujaron, conscientemente o no, sobre esta iconografía del eunuco de la corte". Algunas obras populares recientes sobre los ángeles consideran a Gabriel como femenino o andrógino. thumb|La anunciación, Gabriel arrodillándose sobre una rodilla. Libro de horas de Llanbeblig (f. 1r.) Festivales La "Little Italy" de Baltimore ha hospedado durante 80 años un el festival anual de San Gabriel del "fin del verano" que muestra una procesión con una estatua del santo llevada por las calles. Películas *1995: la película de terror The Prophecy – Gabriel, representado por Christopher Walken, busca un alma malvada en la Tierra durante la guerra civil del fin de los días. Gabriel también es una personaje en The Prophecy II (1998) y The Prophecy 3: The Ascent (2000). *2004: la película de acción/terror Van Helsing – Hugh Jackman actúa como Gabriel Van Helsing, llamado Abraham Van Helsing en Dracula de Bram Stoker. Se ha sugerido que él es el arcángel en su forma humana. *2005: la película de fantasía/terror Constantine – Tilda Swinton representa al arcángel andrógino Gabriel, el principal antagonista en el comienzo del Apocalipsis. *2007: la película de acción/terror Gabriel – Gabriel (representado por Andy Whitfield) lucha para salvar las almas en el purgatorio derrotando a los malvados ángeles caídos. *2010: la película de acción sobrenatural apocalípica Legion – Kevin Durand actúa como el arcángel Gabriel, el líder del ejército de ángeles, y el principal antagonista. La historia fue continuada en la serie de televisión Dominion, que fue cancelada tras dos temporadas. Videojuegos *2005: el videojuego de rol español Anima: Beyond Fantasy - Gabriel es como el humano conocido como uno de los siete "Beryls" (seres divinos de luz) y es identificado con el arcángel del mismo nombre. Ella ha asociado el amor, amistad, artes y paz. Literatura *En el poema épico Paraíso periddo, John Milton hizo a Gabriel jefe de los ejércitos angelicales situados sobre el paraíso. *El poema hebreo "Elifelet" (אליפלט) de Nathan Alterman, adaptado a canción y escuchado a veces en la radio israelí, habla de un heroico y auto-sacrificado soldado israelí que muere tras ser matado en batalla. Tras su muerte, el ángel Gabriel desciende a la Tierra para calmar el espíritu del héroe caído y llevarlo al Cielo. *El perosnaje principal de Los versos satánicos (1988) de Salman Rushdie cree que es la encarnación moderna de Gabriel. *2012: la serie de novelas ligeras japonesas No Game No Life, Jibril es un miembro de la raza Flügel y era miembro del Concilio de 18 Alas, una sección destacada del gobierno. Ella es mostrada como amante del conocimiento y de los libros. Música El excéntrico hagiógrafo y anticuario inglés, Sabine Baring-Gould (1834–1924), escribió las letras inglesas al mensaje de Gabriel, que tradujo del villancico vasco Birjina gaztetto bat zegoen, que probablemente estaba relacionado con el canto latino del siglo XIV Angelus Ad Virginem, que a su vez está basado en el relato bíblico de la anunciación del Evangelio de Lucas. En la canción de Creed, "My Own Prison", Gabriel se menciona descifrando las visiones del personaje principal de la canción. "Sugar Baby", el último tema del album Love and Theft de Bob Dylan, contiene esta mención: "Just as sure as we're living, just as sure as we're born/ Look up, look up - seek your Maker - 'fore Gabriel blows his horn." Arte visual thumb|Ángel de la anunciación de Tiziano. Daniel 8:15 describe a Gabriel apareciendo con el "aspecto de un hombre" y en Daniel 9:21 es mencionado como "el hombre Gabriel". David Everson observa que "tal descripción antropomórfica de un ángel es consistente con previas...descripciones de ángeles", como en el Génesis 19:5.9 Gabriel es el má representado en el contexto de escenas de la Anunciación. En 2008, se descubrió una pintura del siglo XVI de Lucas van Leyden de los Países Bajos. George R. Goldner, presidente del departamento de impresiones y dibujos del Museo de Arte Metropolitano de Nueva York, sugirió que el bosquejo era para una vidriera. "El hecho de que el arcángel es una persona de apariencia ordinaria y no un chico idealizado es típico del artista", dice Goldner. En orden cronológico: *Arcángel Gabriel (Tríptico), comienzos del siglo X, Museo Benaki. *El arcángel Gabriel, Pisa, c. 1325/50, Galería Nacional de Arte. *El arcángel Gabriel, Masolino da Panicale, c. 1420/30, Galería Nacional de Arte. *Justicia entre los arcángeles Miguel y Gabriel, Jacobello del Fiore, 1421 *Tríptico de Mérode, Robert Campin, c. 1425, Museo Metropolitano de Arte. *El ángel Gabriel, Agostino di Duccio, c. 1450 *Anunciación, Leonardo da Vinci, c. 1475 *El ángel Gabriel, Neroccio d'Landi, c. 1490 *El ángel Gabriel, finales del siglo XV o principios del XVI, flamenco, Galería Nacional de Arte. *El ángel Gabriel, Ferrari Gaudenzio, 1511, Galería Nacional, Londres. *Gabriel entregando la Anunciación, El Greco, 1575. *Baja, muerte, Aaron Douglas, 1934 Televisión *1960: El episodio de Twilight Zone, "A Passage for Trumpet" – El músico sin un centavo Joey Crown (Jack Klugman) conoce a un enigmático trompetero llamado "Gabe" (John Anderson), en lo que se describe como la versión de Rod Serling de ¡Qué bello es vivir!. *2005: la serie de televisión Sobrenatural – Gabriel (Richard Speight Jr.) es un arcángel fugitivo que actúa como el semidios Loki que mata a gente que considera malvada con sentido del humor, pero los protagonistas Sam y Dean Winchester descubren finalmente su verdadera naturaleza. También es conocido como "el bromista". *2014: la serie original del canal Syfy, Dominion – Gabriel (Carl Beukes) es el antagonista de la serie, que planea matar al arcángel Miguel y aniquilar a la humanidad. *2015: En la quinta temporada de The Walking Dead, el grupo de Rick se encuentra con un sacerdote llamado Padre Gabriel Stokes, que realiza actos nefastos, se comporta como si lo persiguieran, y en "Spend" les cuenta a los líderes de Alexandría, Deanna y Reg Munroe que el grupo de Rick es malvado y no es digno. Referencias Categoría:Ángeles